medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty
"Dusty" is a Tier 1 SFOD-D operator in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. He is noticeably known among players for his long, thick beard, sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap which reads "FDNY". Biography ''Medal of Honor (2010) Dusty is a Tier 1 operator working in AFO Wolfpack. He takes part in the operation to oust Taliban forces from the Shah-i-kot Mountains. Alongside Deuce, Dusty moves into the mountains via ATV. While en-route to OP Clementine, Deuce and Dusty clear out a Taliban-held town and uncover intelligence about Taliban positions in the Shah-i-kot mountains. As the team splits up to continue the journey, Dusty and Deuce move up into a wadi to continue their approach to Clementine. However, Panther notices three Al-Qaeda trucks moving towards the mountains. Dusty and Deuce infiltrate the town where the trucks had stopped and mark them with IR strobes. After marking the trucks, the pair head to OP Clementine, where they begin to mark targets for airstrikes from Reaper 3-1, an AC-130 gunship. Later in the day, Dusty aids Deuce in spotting Taliban positions. The pair eliminate a Taliban Anti-Aircraft gunner, two Taliban camps and a mortar tube, as well as over a number Taliban targets. However, supposed-local fighters trip one of the pair's tripwires, resulting in Deuce and Dusty "going loud" and eliminating the targets. They discover that many of the fighters are not local, have tactical vests and modern radios. Dusty deduces that they may be Al-Qaeda. The pair then ambush an Al-Qaeda group investigating a wounded comrade, and discover a camp, which they clear and mark for an airstrike with red phosphorus. "Double D" move into position to provide sniper cover to AFO Neptune and eliminate targets while Neptune withdraws back over a ridge line. ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter In Warfighter, it revealed that Dusty left the Army sometime after the events of Medal of Honor (2010) and was recruited into the CIA's Special Activities Division becoming an OGA, serving as a mission handler for Task Force Mako and Task Force Blackbird. When Mother and Preacher are captured, Dusty informs Lena of their disappearance and later decides to enter back into the field. Shortly after their rescue, Dusty joins TF Mako to aid in the assault of The Cleric's compound. Dusty provides overwatch for the team with Stump, providing battlefield intelligence for TF Mako. He is later seen attending Mother's funeral and for the first time, he removed his signature sunglasses for a while to commemorate his brother before putting it on again, placed a hand on the casket then left. Behind the Scenes Appearances Non-Canon appearances *''MySims SkyHeroes'' (Cameo) *Battlefield Heroes (Cameo) Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-12 at 4.54.05 PM.png|Dusty at the beginning of Friends from Afar. Dusty2.jpg|Dusty in full combat gear. Medal-of-honor-2010 Dusty.jpg|Dusty with a M110. US_SF_in_Afghanistan_v3.jpg|Dusty's apparent real-life inspiration. MOH_UK_Book_005.jpg|Dusty infiltrating a Taliban-held town. dusty.JPG|Dusty participating in TF Mako's mission. Trivia *Dusty is seen in the in-game footage during The Catalyst trailer, as well as having a live action double. *Dusty is notable for wearing a long, thick beard, which is a sign of masculinity among the Afghan people. *Despite being on the cover, the main menu, and being the character shown on the game's wallpapers, Dusty only appears in two missions, nor does he ever use an M4A1 like the covers and promotional art and wallpapers suggest. His role in Medal of Honor (2010) is rather minor. :*He is also featured in the GameStop commercial made for the game, specifically advertising its Tier 1 Edition. In it, he uses the M60, which is one of the rewards from the special edition. However, just like with the M4A1, he does not use it at any point in the game. *His role is expanded in Medal of Honor: Warfighter, where he serves as the OGA/CIA coordinator for both TF Mako and Blackbird. *He and Deuce are a sniper-spotter team. *Dusty made a cameo in another EA game, MySims SkyHeroes To visit his page on MySims Wiki, see here. *In yet another EA game, Battlefield Heroes, a person can dress their character up like him. For a page on what clothing items are needed for him, go to this page. *Dusty's long, thick beard seems similar to the bass player of ZZ Top of the same name, "Dusty" Hill. *Dusty was referred to in the localization files of Friends from Afar as 'Speedy'. "Speedy" was the callsign for AFO India team's team leader during Operation Anaconda in 2002. *Dusty is based on one of the SOF consultants for the game also known as Dusty. He is an ex-CAG operator and a former CIA SAD/SOG contractor, who now works for Vance & Brown Inc. He joined the project to impress his 19-year-old son. *Dusty wears an FDNY baseball cap possibly as a way to honor the 'first responders' of the emergency services that were killed during 9/11. This is very similar to US Navy SEAL LT Michael P Murphy, who wore an FDNY patch on his sleeve for the same reason during his time in Afghanistan. Murphy received the Medal of Honor posthumously for his actions during Operation Red Wings on 28th June 2005. *Dusty was probably in the 75th Ranger Regiment, or at least Ranger qualified, before becoming an operator with SFOD-D, as evidenced by his coffee mug in Warfighter. This is supported by the fact that most Delta operators start their careers in either the 75th Ranger Regiment or with the Army Special Forces, the "Green Berets." *In the mission Finding Faraz, if you look carefully at the Dusty cutscene when he put his feet up on the table you can see that he is missing his right leg and has a prosthetic in its place. *Later in the game, when he joins Preacher and Voodoo, Dingo makes the remark that "There isn't any handicapped parking in the DZ" in reference to his missing leg. *He has a Vickers 1911 on his desk in cutscenes but doesn't use it. *He is based off of 19th special forces group, CPT Mike Nash (pseudonym), nicknamed "Cowboy". *In both games Dusty wears glasses in operations, in Warfighter he wears them in Shut it Down. * A likely reference is made to Dusty in the game Left 4 Dead 2, in which the band Midnight Riders has a member, with very similar glasses and beard, named Dusty. Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:NPCs Category:Males Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters